MENTIROSA
by Alex108Sol
Summary: La presencia de una chica nueva en el Colegio cambió drásticamente la existencia de Marinette en tan sólo un día. Ilustrador: SamSV Portada: LadyDoptera en Wattpad


La silueta enfundada en rojo observaba París desde lo alto del Arco del Triunfo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Ese día había estado lleno de demasiadas emociones.

Primero había estado Lila, que había mentido a todos descaradamente, robado el libro de Adrien y acaparado toda su atención con extrema facilidad.

Después estuvo Volpina, que engañó a Chat Noir y a ella; haciéndose pasar por una aliada cuando en realidad estaba del lado de Hawk Moth, provocándole un inmenso miedo que no supo cómo controlar hasta que su compañero se entrometió.

Eso sin mencionar el extraño y viejo libro que desvelaba el pasado de los miraculous, el cual la había llevado a conocer al gran guardián y enterarse de paso de cosas que no hubiera podido imaginar.

Y aunque quería, no podía centrar su atención en los temas tratados con el hombre de playera hawaiana; sino en todo lo que rodeaba a su nueva compañera de clases.

Lila había mentido sobre sus contactos y amistades, por una razón que ignoraba; hablando de Jagged Stone, Steven Spielberg y Ladybug. La chica era una embustera, pero fue hasta ese momento, cuando la luna adornaba el cielo que se permitió preguntarse: ¿por qué?

Quizá quería llamar la atención, o podría ser que tenía miedo de no ser aceptada en un nuevo Colegio. O solo era una chica que disfrutaba de mentir. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, juzgándola sin saber.

¿Quién era ella para cuestionar sus razones? ¿Por ser Ladybug podía actuar cómo juez?

Pues no podía negar que había actuado con gran molestia por las acciones de Lila cuando ella no era tan diferente.

Ella también era una mentirosa.

Mintiéndole a sus padres, amigos y maestros. Engañando a Chat Noir.

Sobre el lugar donde había estado, lo que hacía y sobre su persona.

¨La situación no es igual¨ le había dicho Tikki sin descanso, al punto de alterar los nervios de la adolescente que invocó su transformación, deseando no escuchar esa frase una vez más.

Se sentía una embustera.

Abrazó sus piernas intentando ignorar el nudo en la garganta, repitiéndose mentalmente que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, que los cambios en su personalidad eran algo que debía suceder y que debía aceptarlos.

Todo hasta que una voz masculina se dejó escuchar.

—¡Mi lady!

—Chat, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te vi y pensé que había un akuma —La azabache se sintió ligeramente culpable en ese momento, después de todo no estaba en sus planes interrumpir las actividades del chico de ojos verdes si no era necesario.

—Oh cielos, lo siento Chat, yo... solo necesitaba despejarme —El rubio la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Todo bien Ladybug?

—Sí, es solo... Todo este asunto con Volpina me hizo pensar —Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado, como si con aquel acto le quitara importancia a la situación.

—¿En qué? —Quiso saber el chico con genuina curiosidad.

—Yo... —La azabache dudó un momento, sin saber exactamente qué decir —Que la akumatizaran fue mi culpa Chat. Ella dijo que éramos amigas y no pude dejarlo pasar. Quise que dejara de engañar a otros cuando yo hago lo mismo —Chat Noir empezó a reír, desconcertando a la chica.

—Tú, ¿una mentirosa? Vamos mi lady, ¿enserio?

—¿Tú no tienes que hacerlo Chat? —Preguntó con su usual seriedad —¿No mientes para proteger tu identidad? ¿Proteger nuestra obligación? —La sonrisa burlona desapareció en el rostro masculino.

—Claro que lo hago, pero como dices; es por nuestra obligación, no porque quiera hacerlo.

—Aun así... estoy muy cansada de todo esto —La sinceridad y el cansancio era palpable en la voz femenina —De no poder ser sincera con nadie.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, hasta que el chico lo rompió.

—¿Y si fueras sincera conmigo? —La chica giró su rostro, dispuesta a negar la petición del rubio.

—Chat...

—No me refiero a tu identidad —Se apresuró a interrumpir —Solo háblame de ti, de lo que no le puedes contar a tus amigos o tus padres.

Ladybug giró el rostro, sopesando las palabras de su compañero, el silencio fue tan prolongado que Chat Noir la cuestionó nuevamente.

—Vamos Ladybug, ¿en serio sería tan terrible confiar en mí? ¿A la persona que sigue tus órdenes sin rechistar?

—No es por ti Chat. Es que... ¿Tú no tienes miedo? ¿De qué un día un akuma me transforme y busque dañar a tus seres queridos por una conversación que podemos evitar? —Chat tomó los hombros de la contraria para que centrará su atención en él.

—Confío ciegamente en ti Ladybug. Nunca olvides eso —La mano femenina derecha se posó sobre la enguantada en negro, analizando sus palabras.

—¿Aun si la imagen que tienes de mi es una mentira? —Una sonrisa volvió a surcar el rostro del adolescente, mientras la veía con ternura.

—¿Cómo puedes ser una mentira? Estas aquí —Con su dedo anular dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz de la fémina, provocando una tenue risa.

—No soy tenaz bajo la máscara, de hecho, soy bastante torpe —Habló con genuina sinceridad.

—Lo sé —El comentario sorprendió a la azabache, que clavó sus orbes azules en el chico frente a ella —Me has golpeado con tu yo-yo decenas de veces y no creas que me olvido de nuestra primera misión —El chico le brindó un guiño, observando el rostro de su contraria enrojecerse.

No pudo evitar reír por ello, acariciando la mejilla ligeramente caliente de la azabache.

—Sé que hay veces en las que no crees que deberías estar haciendo este trabajo, pero a pesar de eso estas aquí, conmigo. Peleando contra todo.

—Tú me diste el valor —aseguró la chica en un susurro, sorprendiendo al varón.

—Déjame seguir siendo tu soporte Ladybug, nunca te defraudare.

Y aunque ella ansiaba confiar ciegamente en esas palabras, tuvo que obligarse a separarse de él.

—Lo sé Chat y lo gradezco. Pero yo no soy tan fuerte —Ladybug tomó el yo-yo de su cadera dispuesta a irse —Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para corresponder tu confianza como es debido y afrontar cualquier situación que se dé después de eso.

Ladybug surcó el cielo, deseando cumplir aquella promesa a pesar de saber que no se creía capaz de hacerlo.

Esperando que sus últimas palabras se hicieran reales en un futuro y no fueran una más de sus mentiras, producto de sus miedos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
